Respect
by lovinrockinbabe
Summary: Ginny is always being treated like she's inferior by everyone. She's tired of it and she just wants someone to treat her like an equal, someone who respects her. She's very suprised at who this person turns out to be. Rated M for safety, pairing DG
1. Respect me

_

* * *

_

Respect

"This is the last time I help you

Ginny weasly!" Ron shouted in a huff after he had received a rather hard blow to the head from the younger red head.

"Help me? You think you were helping me when you punched that boy in the stomach! I was just talking to him Ron!" Ginny was getting very angry at this stage. There she was talking to some guy who had come up to her asking her about her summer, when Ron walked straight up to them and punched the guy. It was her sixth year and only 3 days in and Ron had already started on her case.

"Hey, I could see he was putting the moves on you. No one puts the moves on my little sister!"

"You are insane you know that! One, he was not "putting the moves" on me, we were just talking about my summer. And two, even if he was "putting the moves" on me, it would be none of your business. I'm 16, guys like me, get used to it!" With that she stalked off down the corridor in a rage. Everyone she passed could see she was not happy and didn't dare get in her way.

She walked up the stone stairs and up to the Gryffindor common room. She stated the password, walked in and straight through to the girls' dorms. She flung herself up the stairs and into her room where she collapsed, not so graciously, onto her bed.

This was just like Ron. Always butting into her business. She had only had a few boyfriends before. They all didn't work out well. Michael Corner went off with Cho Chang. Dean Thomas had jealousy issues. And Colin? Well Colin decided he'd rather "change teams" halfway through their relationship, but they were still friends. Why was it always so complicated with her? Why could she never find a guy who she loved and who loved her back. Well that was because it's asking way too much. The muggle gods and wizard gods all had it in for her, both sides, rough.

About half an hour of more wallowing, Ginny left her bed and walked out the door only to bump straight into an obstacle that made the sound "oof" as they collided. She fell to the floor with a squeak. When she sat up on her elbows she saw those enticing green eyes staring down at her.

"Oh, Ginny I'm sorry." Ginny just smiled as his soft voice soothed any anger she had.

"It's ok Harry; I probably wasn't looking where I was going, as per usual." She let out a small giggle and tried to push herself up. Then a hand appeared in front of her face, she smiled and took it hoisting herself up.

"Thank you Har-" She was about to say Harry when she saw it wasn't him. It was Colin. Typical. "Thanks Col."

"No problem, what you doing on the floor anyway?" He asked kindly as she brushed herself off.

"I bumped into Harry." She replied a little bit sad as she realised Harry had just walked off and left her lying on the ground without helping her up. Yep that was how it normally was, he just ignored her. Literally walked all over her.

"That's a little bit rude of him to leave you sprawled out on the floor looking helpless."

"Was I really sprawled? No wonder he ran away." She started to walk away; she wanted to be alone right now.

"Hey, don't worry. He's a pompous git anyways. All I'm the hero blah, blah, blah. Get over it already!" Ginny laughed. He was right though. Harry was always acting like he owned the school. All the girls fancied him; they would always follow him around like a bunch of school girls…well ok they were, but still. He wasn't clever; he wasn't funny; what was the big deal? Then something suddenly clicked in Ginny's head. What was the big deal? He's not all that, maybe she was just blinded by his good looks and the fact that he's survived death like 6 times. What else is there to him? Ginny pondered these thoughts as she turned from Colin and walked out the portrait hole, hearing a the faint call of her name from Colin, which she ignored.

Outside, yes that was where she would go. Away from everyone else. But as she walked along the hallways still engrossed in her thoughts, she bumped into yet another person. This was definitely not Harry, far from it.

"Watch where you're g-"She looked up as the voice spoke, and then frowned at the face from where it came. "Weasel. Should have known. I bet you feel really lucky now, I mean you got to touch fine expensive material, bet you've never felt something like it ay? I guess that'll be the last time? Shame." Malfoy's voice was cold as he spoke with that famous smirk slapped on his face.

"Hey Malfoy, you know what's a real shame? You, not having the brains to think of a better insult. Boy, you must be losing your touch. Shame." She said the last word in the same tone he had used. That wiped the smirk off his face. She smiled sweetly and strode off.

Outside she found a nice quiet spot by the lake's edge and relaxed. She needed to get everything straight in her mind. Did she or did she not still love Harry? Was it ever love or just strong like? Ever since her second year where all hell broke loose for her, she hadn't been the same. It was like everything had been put into perspective for her. But now everything was just as messed up, except this time there was no giant snake or Voldemort of course.

She suddenly came out of her thoughts with a start when she heard someone calling out her name. She looked up to the figure that loomed over her.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" She asked gloomily, really wishing it was anyone but the bushy haired female that stood in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"I could ask you the same question." Hermione said in that tone where you know you've done something wrong. But what had she done wrong? It was a Saturday and she was sitting outside minding her business.

"Well I'm not doing anything for your information, I'm just sitting here, thinking. I don't see you bothering anyone else." She then looked around, expecting to see the people that were quietly chatting under trees or reading books. But what she did see was nothing. It was deserted. Where had everyone gone? They were all here a minute ago, and it's dark? When did that happen? "Oh."

"Yes, oh. It is 6 o'clock and you should be at dinner. You always were one for disobeying the rules. You were lucky I saw someone sitting here while I was doing my duties. You should not be out here, you know that-" But Hermione was cut off by Ginny's hand put in front of her face.

"I get the idea Hermione. I just got lost in my thoughts. Now if you'd stop your incessant talking about things that I shouldn't be doing, or rules, or facts, or whatever. I'll be leaving." With that she stood up from her comfortable position and strode off in the direction of the main part of the school. Once she reached her destination she entered the great hall. Seeing all those people scoffing their faces with all the food they could fit on their plates, made her slightly sick. She wasn't hungry, she wasn't happy, she just wanted to be left alone. Was that so much to ask? But reluctantly she saw Dumbledore staring out from under his half-moon glasses at the staff table and thought she had better sit down.

She found a seat next to Colin which was unfortunately near to Ron. She definitely wasn't in the mood to speak to him right now. At least he was too absorbed in conversation with Harry to notice her.

"Hey Ginny. Where did you go when you walked out of the common room earlier?" Colin asked kindly as he ate his pumpkin pie. Ginny saw Hermione walk past her and sit next to the two boys. They instantly looked up and greeted her warmly. Ginny was deeply saddened then. Why didn't they show that kind of respect for her? She then realised Colin was waiting for an answer to his previous question.

"Oh, um I just went outside for a breather and to think about things." Colin nodded briefly before tucking into more food. She then heard Hermione's annoying voice from 3 seats down.

"Yes, and then I found her sitting by a tree all alone. It was dark and there was no one around. Not only was it dangerous, it was completely against the rules. Lucky me being Head Girl and all, I was doing my duties and came across her. But she wasn't half rude to be when I suggested she go inside." She then felt eyes on her. Oh great here it comes, the 'you're an idiot' speech, she thought.

"Ginny Weasly. How dare you be so rude to my girlfriend? She was kindly speaking to you when you completely disrespected her and her authority." Ginny felt the anger bubble up inside of her, but she decided to cool down. This much anger was probably not good for her.

"OK. For one, I was minding my own business when miss know-it-all came over. She did not "kindly" suggest I go to dinner, she said I was always one for disobeying the rules. Two, she didn't care about whether it was dangerous for me, she cared about being Head Girl and making other people seem small. And three, you say I disrespect her? Well I don't see why I should respect any person who doesn't respect me in return. That goes for all three of you. Ron, you treat me like a little baby, someone who can't take care of herself and you never show me the respect I deserve from my older brother. Hermione, you think that just because you're clever that everyone is below you. I mean don't you hate it when the slytherins call you a mudblood? It makes you feel inferior right? Then why do you make me feel that way? Oh and Harry, you don't see what's right in front of you. You never really see me. You think I'm just Ron's little sister, well if you hadn't noticed yet, I'm basically a woman. I always looked up to you, I always put that little bit of make-up on just for you, but did you notice? No. of course not. You guys need to treat people like equals. So what you've saved the world like 3 times? It doesn't make you kings or queens of everyone. Other people might not feel the way I feel but don't go lecturing me on disrespect, when you do it everyday when you say good morning to me. I'm really not hungry so I'll leave you all to your dinner."

After her very long speech everyone was, well speechless. The hall had gone silent when they heard her. She looked around nervously, oh dear what had she done? But she had to have her exit, it was the most important thing in an argument according to the twins, to win, you must stand tall and walk away. So that is what she did. She got up from her chair, nodded to the now frozen trio and started to walk to the doors. But just as she was about to push them open she heard a noise come from different parts of the room. What was it? She then realised it was clapping, for her? Yes it was. She had the faintest feeling that it started at the slytherin table, but maybe that was just her. People were now cheering and whistling. She turned around, with a shocked look on her face as she saw people standing. Loads of them were smiling at her and some where glaring at the trio.

She was happy at first but then it all suddenly overwhelmed her. She quickly exited and made her way down the corridor, not quite sure where to go next. She suddenly found herself down by the dungeons. Did she go the wrong way? She never dares to go down there in the night for fear of bumping into a slytherin. But they were all in the great hall. So there's no harm in having a look is there?

As she walked down a cold hallway, she looked at her surroundings. Beautiful paintings, expensive drapes on the windows and even the floor had an elegant red carpet going down the middle. This was nothing like Gryffindor. It also didn't look anything like it did in the day. Where was she? Is this a different corridor? She jumped about a foot into the air when she heard a voice to her left.

"Password" It was a portrait, obviously for Slytherin. So she was by the portrait hole for Slytherin house. The old man in the painting had bright green eyes and they were barely visible as his eyelids were almost covering them. He must be tired.

"Er…well I don't know…I'm not-" She was interrupted though by a voice from the darkness.

"Pureblood" She whipped around to see these intense grey eyes boring into her chocolate brown ones. She turned back round as she heard a whooshing sound. It was the portrait hole being opened. She questioned walking inside, she surely wasn't allowed, was she? The figure that belonged to the voice moved past her, before giving her a smirk, then strode through the portrait hole into the room beyond. Was that an invitation? Why would he have said the password in front of her if he did not want her to follow? But it surely was against the rules to go into other people's house room's right? Oh stuff it, she sounded like Hermione. With that thought, she walked confidently into the still open hole and into the room.

Ginny gasped at the sight that met her eyes. It was even more beautiful than the hallway she had previously walked down. More paintings, warm fire, comfy chairs and sofas. It was kind of like the Gryffindor common room except grander, more expensive looking. Figured. She looked around for the boy she had followed, but he'd disappeared. She couldn't stay here if he wasn't here, it would look as if she'd broken in. She had to leave before the other Slytherins came back. She turned to leave the way she came when the same male voice from before startled her from behind.

"Going so soon?" She turned to see the boy leaning against a doorframe in the corner of the room which was above slightly concealed by some chairs; she figured it was the one of the boy's dorms. He soon snapped around and disappeared into the room. Once again Ginny was confronted by a decision. Why did he keep leaving her! She decided to follow him inside, being the curious girl she was. It was definitely a dorm. But not any kind of dorm. It was a single bedroom. She didn't even know they had those. It was furnished with the same stunning décor as the other room had. She saw the boy standing by his own fire place looking in her direction. He smirked at her. This was an annoying habit of his she'd noticed. This was ridiculous. What was she doing in a Slytherin dorm room with _him_?

"Malfoy. Why did you let me in here?"

* * *

This is my first fic so be nice! 


	2. Advancing?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, however much I'd like to own Draco…oooh yummy…anyway getting off track, Unfortunately all these characters belong to J.K Rowling not me**

**Rating: M for safety reasons but should get more into the Draco/Ginny passion in later chapters if you catch my drift…**

* * *

"Interesting question Weasley, really it is…" Malfoy said smirking at Ginny with a knowing look in his eye. Instead of giving her the reason however he just went over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle. He looked back at Ginny who had her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer. "Fire whiskey?"

"Look Malfoy, I don't know what you want with me, but I can assure you that you aren't going to get it." She said sternly.

"I'll take that as a no then." He said pouring himself a glass of the alcoholic beverage.

"Malfoy! What is wrong with you? I accidentally bump into you in the hallway and you snap my head off for even touching you. Now you let me into your dorm room...?" She questioned, getting agitated at his casualness.

"I let you in did I? Seems you followed me here, you were in the Slytherin corridors weren't you? You did proceed to follow me into the common room and then further into my dorm room…now why would that be? Have a little crush do we little one?" He said taking a gulp of his drink.

"I do not fancy you Malfoy." She spat his name like it was so horrible to even have it on her tongue. "And don't call me little one." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yes that's right. Don't like to be downsized do you? You need to be an equal right? Like you could ever be equal with us higher families, Zambinis, Malfoys, Parkinsons, Goyles, Crabbes and many more that are not blood traitors like yourself and your family." He smirked and put down his glass, sitting on a chair near his desk.

"Why you - hold on…did you say Zambini before Malfoy? Why would you-oh for gods sake! Blaise!" She strode over to Malfoy who was now smirking widely. She took out her wand and said, "Finite Incantem" pointing her wand into his chest.

Immediately the face of Draco Malfoy changed to that of Blaise Zambini. He was smiling widely but Ginny had a scowl on her face. She gave him a hard punch to the shoulder and stalked off to the door.

"Ginny! Oh Ginny! Wait, come on!" Blaise's smile faltered when he saw her angry face strolling out the door. He lifted himself off the chair and raced after her. Catching her by the arm just as she was leaving the common room. "Ginny I'm sorry, but you have to admit it is pretty funny."

"It is not pretty funny! It was annoying just like you Blaise, you're always tricking me, and I have enough hassle from my brothers." She said relaxing slightly in Blaise's grip. Blaise could see she was sad, he guessed the outburst in the great hall had something to do with it and he realised he hadn't helped the matter. He just wanted to make her happy again like the normal Ginny.

"Ginny I'm sorry, I know you're upset with the tragic trio and I didn't help matters. I just wanted to see that beautiful smile of yours." He tilted her head and pulled a sad puppy dog face to make her smile. She looked into his face and laughed as she realised what he was trying to do.

"It's ok. I just…I've had a rough day, I'm going up to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." She started to walk down the Slytherin corridors when Blaise ran up beside her.

"Didn't think I'd let you walk up alone did you? These corridors can be a dangerous place for lit…I mean for people…" Ginny smiled up at him and they carried on walking up to the Gryffindor common room and when Blaise was sure she was ok he left her to go to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a nice relaxing Sunday it was time for classes to begin for the new term.

The new week, started off badly for Ginny. She woke up to an incessant tapping on her shoulder; she brushed it off and turned over. But it came back.

"Eugh! What the hell is your problem!" She opened her eyes and sat up. She looked up to see Hermione with her hands on her hips and the famous raised eyebrow of disappointment look on her face. "Oh, you."

"Yes, me. Now you need to get up now. Everyone has gone down to breakfast, you are late as usual and it my unfortunate pleasure to wake you up, being head girl and all." She said looking at her fingernails as if bored with the conversation.

"Yes, yes Hermione I know your head girl. Everyone does! Would you just leave me alone now." She said groaning and turning over, pulling the quilt over her head.

"Fine. But I want to see you downstairs in 5 minutes or I'll go to Mrs McGonagall." With that she turned on her heel and stormed out. Ginny was pleased she was gone but realised she had to get up anyway. She had a quick shower and got dressed and leisurely made her way to the great hall, just so she was that much later in order to piss Hermione off even more.

_Boy, do I love doing that…_

When she arrived there were less people as others had already left for classes. She found her place next to Colin and reached for the remainder of the food that was left.

"Hey Gin, bit late aren't we? But then again you like your lie ins." He chuckled nudged her with his shoulder. She nudged him back laughing.

"Well I like to sleep, is that a crime?"

"It is when you sleep so long. But you don't care about anything but yourself, do you Ginny?" Ginny turned around to see Hermione with the same pose as always, hands on hips, eyebrows raised, pursed lips and looking down on you like you were a puny mouse.

"No you're right Hermione I only look out for myself, I loathe everyone else, I love me, me, me and I never ever do the right thing." Ginny smirked and took a bite of her bread roll, while Colin sniggered quietly next to her.

"Saying something like that, makes it seem as if you should be in Slytherin young Weasley."

Ginny turned to her right and saw Blaise walking up to them. She smiled at him, but quickly removed it as she realised what he was doing.

"Maybe I should Zambini. Do you think I would do well in Slytherin? You don't think I would get picked on pushed around do you?" Ginny asked smiling innocently at him. He suppressed a laugh so as not to blow it.

"Weasley, there is no one on this planet who could push a fiery red head like you around. You would do great in Slytherin! I would bet my life on it." He finished proudly and added an aggressive hand gesture in for effect.

"Ooh really? You think so? Well it's such a shame I'm a Gryffindor then isn't it? Oh I wish there could be a way for me to change…" She looked up expectantly through her long eyelashes at him.

"Huh? Oh…well of course there is! If you would like to join me we could go see Professor Dumbledore about it right now." He held out him arm for her and she graciously took it linking arms with him.

"But Gin-" Colin started to say but Ginny whipped her head around and gave him a quick wink that the very bemused looking Hermione didn't see, which made him shut up and give her a knowing nod.

"Ginny! What do you think you're doing, you're not seriously changing houses are you? Ginny! Wait till you're brother hears about this…he's going to be extremely angry!" Hermione shouted after Ginny, who just carried on walking forwards but lifting her arm to give a small wave before being led out of the doors by Blaise.

After out of sight they burst out laughing. Once Ginny had calmed down she looked at Blaise and smiled giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks"

"No, thank you, I needed a good laugh. Oh how I love to wind up the stupid mudblood- ow! What was that for? Oh right sorry, forgot you were all for the muggle thing."

"Yes I'm for the muggle thing, as in not speaking bad about people who are equal to us. Carry on saying bad things about Hermione just don't call her a mudblood, as much as I hate her, I hate people who call people that more." Blaise nodded and took her hand, kissing it, making her giggle.

"You are so wise m'lady. I am your humble servant always. However I must leave you now as it is time for classes to begin and I have potions with the marvellous Snape. I bid you farewell." Taking a bow he left her laughing at his silly behaviour until she realised it was time for her class too. She hurried to Transfiguration, but relaxed as she entered, realising McGonagall wasn't there yet. She found her seat at the back of class next to Colin who immediately patted her on the back as she sat down.

"Great show old pal. You haven't changed houses though have you?" He said suddenly worrying.

"No, no need to panic, unfortunately I am still a Gryffindor." She said opening her book but looked up seeing Colin's confused and somewhat hurt face. "Oh no Colin, I didn't mean I don't want to be with you. But come on you are my only friend in Gryffindor. I have more friends in the other houses! Don't worry I'm not going to leave you, but I do wish both you and me were in another house, I know I'd be happier even if I was in Slytherin."

"It's ok. I understand the people in Gryffindor aren't making your life much fun at the moment are they? Seems they didn't appreciate you dissing their leader at dinner on Saturday." He said laughing slightly, Ginny just smiled. Ever since that speech she made on Saturday all the Gryffindors have been ignoring her and shunning her, not forgetting to send dirty looks her way too. Ginny mainly ignored their ignoring, it was too much hassle and it wasn't as if she was friends with any of them anymore so she didn't need to prove anything to them. She was interrupted from her thoughts by the shutting of the door. McGonagall had entered.

"Good Morning Class, welcome to another year of Transfiguration." She addressed the class sweeping through the desks checking every student was present. As she strode past Ginny she suddenly stopped and backtracked with a confused look on her face. "Miss Weasley, would you care to tell me the reason for you being in my class." Ginny sat there stunned, was she supposed to be somewhere else? No, Colin was here she's in every one of Colin's classes so this was definitely where she was supposed to be.

"Um…I'm a Gryffindor and I'm a sixth year…" she said trying not to sound patronising to her teacher.

"You are right that you are a Gryffindor, however you are wrong that you are a sixth year." She said walking back to her desk.

"What do you mean Professor?" Ginny asked extremely confused. Was there something she hadn't been told?

"Miss Weasley I do hope you are not being ignorant on purpose…" She said turning around to face the class eyeing Ginny. Ginny looked honestly confused so McGonagall carried on. "Did you or did you not receive a letter over the holidays explaining your advance?"

"Advance? No nothing. Wait what does that mean? Advancing to what?"

"To seventh year of course. Professor Dumbledore thought you had worked exceptionally well last year, far above the standards of your year and even above those above you and so he advanced you. But I do not understand how you did not know about any of this." Ginny just stared open mouthed at what McGonagall had said. It can't be possible, her moved up? She knew she was smart, but not that smart. Ah Hermione would be so jealous when she found out…

_Wait, Hermione. She's in the seventh year which would mean I would have classes with her…and Ron…and Harry! Oh no I can't have that. I would have no one to sit next to, I'd have to leave Colin…no I need to say I can't…I need to come up with a plausible excuse, but what? Maybe that I don't feel I'm ready for that yet, oh and my OWLs! I haven't taken them yet…_

"Miss Weasley! Do pay attention when you are being spoken to. I suggest you go to the headmaster and you will receive the correct timetable. I don't understand why you were given a sixth year timetable anyway." McGonagall said, clearly puzzled by the situation and impatient to get on with her lesson.

"But Prof-" Ginny started but was cut off by her teacher.

"Miss Weasley I suggest you go now before I have to levitate you all the way there. Please could you leave so I can teach my lesson." She said, pointing to the door. Ginny reluctantly got up seeing this was a fight she wasn't going to win. She grabbed her books and bag and looked pleadingly at Colin who just shrugged back and gave her an encouraging smile. Once out of the door she made her way to Professor Dumbledore's office, slowly.

Thoughts were whizzing through her head. It was all very confusing, not just the whole moving up a year, having to be with the people that despised her at the moment, but also the fact that she hadn't been told. Why? They must have sent a letter; it's not like Dumbledore to forget something important like that, something must have happened to it. But why did she get a sixth year timetable? Ginny reached into her bag and pulled out her timetable.

_Hold on these aren't my lessons! Oh crap this _IS _a seventh year timetable. How did I not see this before? Well I don't look at timetables, Colin is my timetable…I do what he does, this is just typical me, something that is good, I see as bad. I should be happy, I'm smart! But I can't…I want Colin!_

She reached the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office and stated the password, "Gum Drops" and it opened for her. She climbed the tedious stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said a voice from the inside.

She entered the room, seeing Dumbledore sitting at his desk doing some work. He looked up and saw the youngest Weasley looking quite disorientated. He gestured to the seat in front of his desk for her to sit on.

"Miss Weasley, what a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked kindly.

"Well Professor it seems I'm in the seventh year." Ginny stated simply plopping down ungracefully in the chair.

"Yes I do believe you are. Is there a problem?" Dumbledore asked, not really understanding where this conversation was heading.

"Yes there is. It's not only the fact that I was not told I have been advanced, but there's also the fact I don't get along with anyone, I mean anyone in Gryffindor who is in the seventh year. I mean I really don't get a long with anyone in Gryffindor but Colin, but that's another story…" She fumed.

"I see. Well for your first 'fact' I was not aware you did not know you had been advanced. The letter that explained everything was sent, it must have just got lost on the way to you. And as for your second 'fact' I am sorry that you don not get along with your housemates, it is not something I like to see among my students. But there is nothing I can do on that matter, unless you wanted a re-sort, but that could lead to being put back into the same house if that was where you belonged." Dumbledore explained, eyebrows furrowed in uncertainty and concern.

"A re-sort? That's actually possible? Wow, I never really thought about it properly. But I don't think I should, my family wouldn't be very happy if decided to, they'd ask questions about why etc. Anyway sir the main reason for my appearance here today was to sort out my year situation." She said, clearly having a spoken battle with her thoughts.

"Right, well what would you like me to do? Would you like to remain in the sixth year, with your friend…Colin is it?" Ginny nodded at both the name and the question, but Dumbledore continued, "Now I hope you don't mind but I have to put my opinion in here. There was a reason why I advanced you. It wasn't just that you were extremely knowledgeable, far above the standards of those in your year and even the year ahead of you, it is also because I knew you could handle the work if I advanced you. I thought you needed to be challenged; staying in the sixth year is, in a way, too easy for you. I think you will be bored so I feel it is better for you to do this for yourself. This is a great opportunity; if you're worried about doing badly on NEWTs then I have to say that you have no worries there. Even if you happened to not do as well, which is doubtful, you would still get a great job, I assure you that when people see you've advanced a year they will be highly impressed. There has been very few that have advanced before you and I am not just telling you that, it is true, you are incredibly gifted, make the most of what you've got, use it and you will do great. Now if you still decide you should keep on in the sixth year then I shall support that. But I feel it would be a big mistake on your part if you do so."

After the very long speech Ginny was just staring at her headmaster in shock. She had never realised that she was that much smarter than anyone. She always thought she was an average student, maybe a little above the people in her class, but that wasn't hard she didn't have the brightest year. Did he really think it was best for her? It did sound like it was, but then there were the people to think about. But that shouldn't determine her decision should it? It was about her not everyone else. Maybe she should do this for her, if Dumbledore thought it was a good idea and after that super long speech it seemed he did that that, then it must be ok.

"Sir, you really think I should be in the seventh year?" She asked wanting one last bit of encouragement before she made her decision.

"Yes I do Miss Weasley." He said without hesitating.

"Well then, guess I'm a seventh year. Oh one more thing, what about my OWLs? I didn't get to take them, so how do teachers know if I'm good enough to be in their class or not?" She said while getting up.

"They've had you before so they know if you should be there or not. Now you should be off to your class; you are, after all, very late. Here is a note excusing you. I do believe you have Potions with Professor Snape." He said walking her to the door handing her a piece of parchment.

"Ok. Thank you very much Professor."

"My pleasure Miss Weasley. And don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out all right." He said opening the door giving her a warm smile which she returned as she walked out.

Ginny had walked into the office expecting to sort everything out and go back to regular classes with Colin, but instead she's come out a seventh year, thinking it was the right thing to do. That's what Dumbledore does to a person. She decided to quicken her pace to Potions as she didn't want to miss anymore of her first lesson. It was with Snape after all. As she reached the Potions classroom door she hesitated. Taking a deep breath and remembering what Dumbledore said about her meant to be here, she opened the door.

Immediately she felt all eyes on her. She looked up at the many faces but quickly looked away, it was too much attention. Instead she walked over to Professor Snape who hadn't noticed she had entered. She coughed slightly to get his attention, the only attention she wanted at that moment, instead the faces that hadn't seen her enter were all now looking at her. Luckily for her one of those was Professor Snape's.

"Ah Miss Weasley, I wondered when you'd get here. You are extremely late; would you care to explain why that is?" He said settling down his quill, one eyebrow rose, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry sir. But I hadn't been informed that I had been advanced. Professor Dumbledore gave me this to give to you." She said handing the piece of parchment to him, noting the gasps and mutters from the class as they realised why she was there.

"Well this seems to excuse you. Take a seat and start copying down the instructions on the board, it would be best if you worked with another pair as they can do the potion while you copy. Well don't stand here, get to a seat now." He said making the gesture with his hands to get her going.

She looked back to the class to see most of them staring back at her. Where was she going to sit? The Gryffindor side was full of glares, shooting daggers at her with their eyes, she couldn't sit with them. She looked at the other side, Slytherins. Just her luck. Most of them were just amazed she was there, some with looks of amusement and others with a relaxed look as if they weren't bothered with the situation. Suddenly she saw a face she recognised. Blaise. She was just about to walk right to him but then she saw who he was next to. Draco Malfoy, there was no way she was going to sit near him.

Blaise looked up to see the little red head walk through the classroom. _This could be interesting_ he thought. He then however saw her dilemma as she looked around the classroom. There was a spare space next to Draco but there was no way she'd sit there and Draco wouldn't be too happy about it either. He decided to help her out, he was after all the only person in the room who was friends with her. He leant over to Draco.

"Draco, switch places with me." Draco just looked at him oddly.

"Why?" Blaise sighed realising he'd have to tell him that he and one of his family's enemy's were friends.

"Look I'm friends with Ginny, she's in a spot of bother right now, would you please move so she can sit with someone who won't glare her to death."

"What! You're friends with that thing that calls herself a girl? Are you clinically insane?" He said in pure shock at his best friend.

"Yes I am friends with her. Don't be rude about her or I'll have to punch you or something." As he said this Draco just laughed.

"You, punch me? Like you could." Blaise just got impatient, shifting his glance to Ginny. She looked so lost at the front of the class. He gave a quick wave and beckoned her over.

"Look, just move now, unless you want to sit next to her that is." Draco thought about it for a minute and then switched with Blaise. He did not want to be next to the small redhead if he could help it. Ginny saw this and breathed a sigh of relief as she walked to the empty space next to Blaise, beaming at him as she sat down.

She leant towards him whispering, "Thank you so much, I owe you big time." He returned the smile and patted her on the back. Ginny glanced towards Draco who was just looking intently at the front, but feeling eyes on him he looked to his right. He just sneered at her and went to write something Snape had just said. Ginny just shook her head, unfazed, and stared doing as Snape had instructed.

The lesson ended quite quickly as Ginny was having fun working with Blaise. She ignored Draco and he ignored her right back. He was still very pissed that he was having to work with a Weasley, especially one who shouldn't be in the year. How could anyone possibly think a Weasley was smart enough to be advanced? It was preposterous.

As the bell rang for the end of class Draco stalked out as quickly as he could, leaving Blaise and Ginny.

"Well he seemed pleased to have me here." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Meh, he'll get used to you." Blaise said picking up all his stuff.

"I don't really mind; I don't really care what he thinks."

"Yer but you two are both my good friends and I spend time with both of you separately but I'd like to spend time with you two together." Blaise was moaning in the hopes of seeking a peace pact between the two enemies.

"Don't expect any miracles Blaisey boy. Look I have History of Magic with the Ravenclaws now, thank god I have friends in that house! Anyway see you later, I think it'll be Charms." She blew him a kiss jokingly and walked out the classroom before he could say anything.

The day was agonizingly long for Ginny and she was happy to go back to her room after classes had ended and relax. She reflected on her day and realised how strange it all was. She was in the seventh year. She'd somehow skipped a year of her life. Yet she was still her, still the same old Ginny.

About an hour later it was time for dinner but Ginny just couldn't be bothered to go down, having to see all those frustrating people staring at her as all the time. They should really get a life and stay out of hers, she thought. Ginny decided to do some homework, but after such a long day she fell asleep halfway through her Charms essay.

**

* * *

A/N I want to apologise for it taking so long, I've been really busy, but u have to admit it is a long chapter. I bet you all thought we would go straight into the Draco/Ginny bit but no, hope you like. Anyway thanks for the comments and here are the thanks…**

**Wizzabee: thank you! Here's the update sorry its so late…**

**AngeliqueCollins: thanks, here it is**

**Draco-ginny-lover: wow you are enthusiastic…thanks so much. Sorry it took me so long though, but here it is!**

**PotentialTempest: thanks I hope I will…**

**Napolean: you'll have to wait and see won't you? I'm sure there will be lots more confontations soon, I like arguments**

**sakura-no-hana-hoshi: thank you! Heres the update and I'm hoping people will like the story as a whole**

**SilverandSilent: I realised afterwards that I made her a bit too soft, but hopefully that will change soon…lots of anger from the red head to come!**

**Magsluvsaragorn: thank you I'm glad you think so, I shall try to to update quicker next time…**

**SilverUnicorn66: thank you. I'm not sure exactly where it's going, I make it up as I go along. Tell me what fic you write…**

**Review please people!**


	3. Happy and Sad

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, however much I'd like to own Draco…oooh yummy…anyway getting off track, Unfortunately all these characters belong to J.K Rowling not me**

**Rating: M for safety reasons but should get more into the Draco/Ginny passion in later chapters if you catch my drift…**

* * *

A week after Ginny had moved up into the 7th year, she was starting to settle into things. She'd avoided The Dream Team as much as possible and mainly just hung around with Colin and Blaise. She didn't want a confrontation with Ron, she'd kept away from him for so long, she didn't hate him, she disliked him a lot at the moment but he was her brother.

She was walking out of the school into the grounds when things changed. She breathed in the fresh air and the chilly breeze made her shiver but she ignored the coldness and walked on. As she was about to reach the tree she had claimed her own as she sits there almost everyday, she heard someone call her name. Turning around it was exactly the person she had been trying to avoid.

"Ron" She said nodding, acknowledging his presence yet turning to walk to her tree.

"So that's how it is now is it? You're just going to ignore me?" He said sounding defeated and quite hurt. Ginny turned around to face her brother. This wasn't what she was expecting, where was the shouting?

"If this is ignoring you, then this is what you did to me."

"I don't understand that though, Ginny. You were always complaining that I was always in your business, now you say that I ignore you?" He looked completely perplexed.

"You were only in my business if my business was with a guy. Even if I was just talking to one, you'd be over my shoulder all the time. But whenever I was just me, on my own you were never there. I always asked you for advice or help in my work but you were too busy with Hermione, or the great Harry Potter." She plopped herself against the tree and sighed. She heard a rustle from behind and then saw Ron seat himself next to her. He also let out a sigh and looked ahead to the lake. After a few minutes of silence he spoke.

"I'm sorry." The words surprised Ginny. Ron was a very proud person, not one to back down and especially not one to apologise first.

"You're sorry? What for exactly?" She asked trying to see if he was really sorry.

"For making you feel like I don't care about you. For putting my friends before you when you needed me. For being so overprotective of you, that I forced you away. For everything that a brother shouldn't do." He tilted his head to look at her, seeing he was being completely honest, she him gave a small smile.

"Really?"

"Of course. I'm sorry for whatever I put you through. You're my sister, I love you, you know." He said blushing and looking at his hands.

Ginny was so relieved she flung her arms round his neck, to which he let out a grunt as he felt the wind being squished out of him by her happiness. Everything changed between them. Ron didn't see his younger sister as the little girl he used to know. She had grown up. He had to face that and leave her be to lead her life the way she wanted to. Ginny was just so relieved to have everything sorted between them, even though everything was the same again, it was entirely different. After they moved away from each other, they just sat there and talked about all the things that were to change between them.

"So that's no being overprotective, which entails no punching perfectly nice guys who are just talking to you. Ok anything else?" He said as Ginny went through the list in her head mentally crossing off each thing.

"Yes. Now I know you might not like this, but…I have a big problem with Hermione, actually no I jest, not a big problem, a huge problem. Mighty, massive, gigantic, enormous, colossal…" She continued until Ron put up his hand to silence her.

"Yes, yes I get it. Well what is it you want me to do? I can't exactly tell her to get lost, she's my girlfriend. You might not like her, but I do." He said seriously, thinking how ghastly it would be if he got on the wrong side of Hermione.

"I know that. But could you just tell her to, I don't know, leave me alone. I just don't get on with her whatsoever. She's so annoying, always on my case about anything and everything. I can't do anything right. Please just tell her to get off my case for once." Ron nodded sadly as he saw that his sister and girlfriend might never get on.

"Ok, I'll talk to her. But you know Ginny, you could take in her advice sometimes, maybe be more aware of the rules." He said with a sincere look, but Ginny just burst into laughter.

"Ha! You're a fine one to talk Ronald. Mr stay out past curfew to go on some mission with the famous Potter, to some forbidden place where you are not supposed to be. Yeah I should be the one to be more 'aware' of the rules. Ha!" Ginny couldn't stop laughing as she got up and started walking back to the castle. Ron hastily got up and followed after her.

"Ginny…wait, come on it was just a suggestion!" He yelled as he ran after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Honestly Harry, how you passed your OWLs is beyond me." Hermione stated shaking her head at the raven haired Gryffindor.

"Cos I'm so amazing, obviously. But look is it my fault I don't understand a thing about Maludine leaves and their magical properties?" He said tetchily giving Hermione an irate look.

Hermione just quirked an eyebrow and went back to reading her book. Harry did the same but groaned as he realised he was still stuck. He was about to ask Hermione again, but some red caught his eye. He looked over expecting to see Ron but saw he was with Ginny too. Weren't they mad at her? He thought. He nudged Hermione and nodded his head in the direction of the siblings.

She saw them together, laughing and pushing each other around like they used to. She instantly saw red, both literally and not. She slammed her book down and stormed over to them who seemed absorbed in a heated debate about Quidditch.

"You are deluded if you think that the Cannons are going to win this year, they haven't won the cup final since that time Andrews was in a head to head nose dive with Rowe and someone threw a souvenir at his face causing his attention to get diverted and therefore did not pull up in time. It was all fluke." Ginny stated crossing her arms as she saw Ron open his mouth to argue, but was swiftly interrupted by a shrill cry.

"Ronald!" He whipped his head round to see his scarlet faced girlfriend marching towards him. He could tell she was mad, so he had to be careful not to set her off.

"H-Hermione. How are you? Did you get that essay finished? I went to get you that book, but…er couldn't find it, you know me and books." He shrugged rubbing the back of his head with his hand, nervously laughing.

"Don't lie to me Ron! I know you didn't go to the library, Seamus was in there and said he hadn't seen you. I had assumed you were taking a walk, little did I know you were going to see the girl who has caused me so much hassle and pain." She said in a huff, hands on her hips glaring at Ron.

"That girl is my sister, Hermione."

"After everything she has done to me, you are still talking to her?"

"Yes he's talking me. You can't tell him what to do, if he wants to talk to me, like most brothers and sisters do, then he's allowed to." Ginny said edging closer to her.

"Look I'm speaking to my boyfriend here. Why don't you run along and play while I try and talk some sense into him." She said waving her hand dismissively. Ginny was about to launch forward when Ron put an arm across her.

"Ginny, could Hermione and I please talk alone please? I'll call you back here in a minute. Ok?" He said giving her a warm smile.

Ginny nodded, she knew he wasn't going to just drop her again just because Hermione had said so. She walked over to the fireplace making sure she was also away from Harry; she didn't want to talk to him, really, ever.

About 10 minutes later Ron beckoned Ginny back. She was really bored, watching the two seeing as she couldn't hear but she could see their fierce hand actions. She casually strolled over to the pair and smiled seeing Hermione's grumpy face.

"Hullo. Done then?" she said. Ron shot her a warning glance, so she quickly got rid of her smirk.

"Right well, we've been talking, obviously. And as we all know, you two don't like each other, but I'm your girlfriend" He said pointing to Hermione, "and I'm your brother" he said pointing to Ginny, "so you see my dilemma. Anyway, talking to you both I can see that I'm never going to change your minds about each other. But I've been thinking and you both have to agree that when I'm speaking to one, then the other won't interrupt unless it's important, also you are not to be mean to each other. I don't mind you not liking each other, but I can't stand seeing you twice. So if you stay out of each other's way then all will be fine. Are we agreed?" There was silence for a while, until Ginny spoke up.

"Well I'm fine with that, shake?" She said offering her hand out to Hermione. Hermione looked at it a while before rolling her eyes and shaking it quickly and sharply. She then turned to Ron again, her arms crossed again.

"Ron, I need help with my potions essay, can you help me honey?" She said sweetly looking directly into his eyes. Ron had a confused look on her face.

"But you never need help with potions, you're the best one I know, well as well as Ginny here." He said smiling broadly at his sister, obviously proud of her. Hermione sighed seeing Ron wasn't getting her hint.

"Yes but Ron, baby, I'm having a spot of bother that I know only you can solve." She stepped closer pressing her hands onto his chest.

"Oh, well I'm sure Ginny could help you, she's much better than me…once put me to sleep for a week with a strong sleeping draught." Ginny snorted at her brother's stupidity. Boy is he dense, she thought. Hermione sighed again in exasperation, pressing her hands even harder into his chest and pushing her whole body into his.

"Ron, I need you, just you, to help me, it's up in my room, you know, were we'd be all alone, doing my potions essay…" She said raising her eyebrows, making it completely obvious what she planned to do. Realisation dropped on Ron's face as he smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Oh. Right love. Well lead the way, we might want to get started now, it could be a long night." Hermione giggled, yes giggled, as she and Ron walked swiftly up the stairs (which did allow boys up, thanks to Dumbledore as he realised how useless it was) to Hermione's room. As they disappeared Ron quickly stuck his head out.

"Er, Ginny, do you mind me leaving you?" He said going a bit red and showing how uncomfortable he was. Ginny just shook her head cringing and holding up her hand.

"No, no. You go, please, go." She said laughing and walking promptly back out the portrait hole, still shaking her head.

She walked along the Hogwarts hallways just thinking and day-dreaming. She carried on walking until she heard a noise from the prefects' bathroom. It sounded like someone who was crying.

_Probably just one of those girls who gets upset about anything. Don't think there's much point me going in, do really want a stupid sob story to listen to? Er no_

She was about to walk on when she heard a deep sob.

_That could not have been a girl. Could it? It could be someone like Millicent Bulstrode, she seems pretty manly. Maybe if I just have a peek, if it's someone remotely pleasant then I'll see if they're ok_

After she had made her decision, she pushed the door partly open and looked inside. She couldn't see anyone at first, so thinking it was Moaning Myrtle visiting other toilets, she turned to leave. But just as she moved a head caught her eye. Whoever it was, was blond and he/she was kneeling below the sinks, head in his/hers arms. Ginny hesitated as to whether see if they were ok. They could bite off her head, and she was in such a good mood before, it would ruin it. But changing her mind again, she opened the door fully and walked through quietly. She edged closer to the person who she now could see was a boy and not a young one at that. He had not noticed another person in the room as he had his head down. Ginny walked closer still and when she got right in front of him she knelt down. Reaching forward she touched his shoulder to make her presence known.

What she wasn't expecting was the face of the man who she had such concern and worry for, to be that of Draco Malfoy. Instantly as her hand touched his shoulder, he leapt up, causing her to fall backwards in surprise. He had a look of pain in his grey eyes, tears were still brimming but he frantically pushed them away. As if the mask had been put back on from this simple movement, his eyes were filled with anger and rage.

"Weasley! What do you think you're doing in here!" He shouted stooping over her.

Meanwhile Ginny had been staring at him in surprise. Draco Malfoy had been crying. Crying! How is that possible for someone so cold to express such a deep emotion as sadness. Was she in some kind of a parallel universe? What could have caused him so much pain as to make him cry in such despair? She got scared when the hurt in his eyes had been replaced with fury and he towered over her as she was still on the floor.

"I-I, err, I'm sorry." She stuttered, normally she would be back up with some comment but this time, this time it was different.

"You pathetic, wretched, pitiful excuse for a girl! You need to mind your own business, stop poking your nose where it's not wanted! Thinking you can do what you want, well you can't, especially when you're a feeble Weasley like yourself." She had started to shuffle backwards on the floor and he followed her throwing insults left right and centre. "You look like something that a person would find on the bottom of their shoe and scowl in disgust at. Looking at you makes me sick, makes me wonder what in the world your dim-witted, muggle-loving parents were thinking when they decided to pop out another one. You were probably a mistake anyway, at least that's what they think now. Now that you're born and you look like you do and act how you do, anyone would be ashamed even your parents. They could have had one good daughter, but you disappointed them again didn't you? Just like you disappointed them when you opened the Chamber of Secrets. Isn't that right Weasley, you shamed the family, humiliated them. You can't do anything right, all you do is fail." He spat every word while still forcing Ginny back until she was trapped with her back against the wall, still sitting on the ground.

The tears that had previously been falling from those of grey eyes were now falling from those of brown. Ginny was in tears, all these hurtful things pouring out of his mouth, was like venom in her heart. She hadn't done anything yet he was making her feel as if she shouldn't be alive. She brought her knees up to her chest and wept quietly as her salty tears fell down her creamy legs that showed through her open robe. Yet she still looked up at him, into the cold face.

Draco looked down at her, out of breath from the yelling. She looked so helpless, so defeated and so sad. He'd done that, he'd done that to the strongest Weasley of them all. He should have been proud, happy even. But all he felt was emptiness. Why had he done that? Pleasure? A bit of fun? No, it was because of all the hatred he contained, all the pain and hurt that had been building up inside him was now being unleashed on the harmless girl. Seeing her now, fear and sadness shown, he could see that what he had done was wrong. But what was he to do now?

"Weasley. Ginny…" He started but did not know what to say.

She stared at him, eyes still full of tears. A silence filled the room as the two watched each other intently. After what seemed like years Ginny slowly pushed herself up using the wall for support. Because she was up to her full height it meant she was now face to face with him. He got uncomfortable under her strong gaze, those watery brown eyes boring into his. But they soon were gone as was she.

As soon as she was out of the door she let out the huge sob she had been holding in. Her mood had been so happy, but it had been so rapidly changed, and for what? For trying to help a student who was clearly depressed about something. Everything had been turned back on her. All those painful memories of her first year, all the things he said she had felt. How could someone be so cruel?

Draco heard the sob outside of the door and was tempted to go see her, but what would he do? He couldn't apologise, he never apologises, and some of the things he had said he thought were true. He knew he was stupid for saying those things to her; after all she hadn't done anything wrong, it wasn't as if she had made him cry in the first place. He'd just have to leave it. See what plays out, and hope that she doesn't tell anyone.

_Wait, what if she does tell someone what she saw? I'd be the laughing stock of the school. I have to speak to her later, make sure nothing is said_

He walked to the door and listened for any noise that indicated that she was still out there. Upon hearing nothing he stepped out and looked both ways, seeing no one he continued his path to the Slytherin common room.

Ginny collapsed on her bed, managing to avoid everyone in the common room, thanking god it was the weekend. What had happened today? Well she made up with her brother, actually shook hands with Hermione, and got shouted at, thrown obscenities at by Malfoy and cried until she felt like she had no water left in her body. Quite an interesting day…

**

* * *

A/N Are you proud? I did it quicker this time!. Now i know this is looking at bit boring right now, and it kind of is, but i'm hoping for it to get better, hope you enjoy. Anyway thanks for the comments, i've taken in the advice you gave me and here are the thanks…**

**Helldarkangel1: thanks, glad you like it so much. i updated asap! I love Blaise too, of course not as much as Draco but still...**

**sakura-no-hana-hoshi: thanks for the review, review agen!**

**Magsluvsaragorn: lol thanks! yer i thought it would be wierd them just autimatically being friends so as you can see by this chapter...they really don't like each other. The Blaise/Ginny friendship i think is more believable, hope it worked...**

**arrestingseraph: here it is, thanks for the review**

**Writerofdarkness6: wow you sure write a long review lol. Thank you so much, i didn't think i was that good. I also realise that this strory isn't terribly original, sorry bout that, i'm hoping to make it better later. I took in what you said about her being rebellious in all the stories but I made sure she's ok with Ron again, but she's still not with Hermione and Harry. Don't worry i won't delete this story, i love writing and i'm glad for some constructive critism like yours, it's really helpful. I know you said that i should plan a story's plot, but thats not how i write, i know i should but i can't. I've written different stories just for fun at home and i've always done the same. Anyway thought i'd leave a long thanks as you gave me a long review. Thanks for being such an honest reviewer...keep helping me**

**p.s it's a DG, Blaise and Ginny are just friends**

**SilverUnicorn66: thanks for the review, yer it did take me a while to update last time, i was quicker this time! Thanks for correcting my mistake i hope i'll remember to correct myself. I'll read your story!**

**KeeperofthePineNeedles: thanks for being so enthusiastic! hope you like this one**

**Review please people!**


	4. Unusual Occurrences

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, however much I'd like to own Draco…oooh yummy…anyway getting off track, Unfortunately all these characters belong to J.K Rowling not me**

**Rating: M for safety reasons but should get more into the Draco/Ginny passion in later chapters if you catch my drift…**

After finally relaxing and getting over what had happened earlier, Ginny made her way down to dinner. She walked into the great hall solemnly, even though the tears had dried up, her sadness still shone through like a flood of painful thoughts. She slowly sat down at the end of the table, away from anyone she was friends with; she didn't feel in the mood to deal with their questions about why she was miserable.

Ginny ate her meal in silence, listening to the people around her. Young second years talking of their first Hogsmeade trip, third year girls talking incessantly about which boy they fancied at that moment, fifth years talking of how tough their classes had become and the small first years speaking of which teacher they hated the most. Ginny looked back at her days at Hogwarts, remembering this was her last year. Fifth year wasn't so bad, the work was tougher, yes, but it wasn't horrible. Fourth and third year were alright, no big problems except for the fact she realised at that point she didn't like Gryffindor anymore. Second year was bad. It was the year after the 'incident' in the first year and Ginny had become very paranoid about everything and everyone around her. And obviously her first year was absolutely horrendous, all the memories came flooding back again for the second time that day. She quickly tried to push them out of her mind and continued to eat but it all got too much again so she swiftly left.

As she was walking out of the hall she met a barrier and instantly fell to the ground. Ginny looked up, slightly afraid of who it was she had bumped into. Luckily it was the friendly face of Blaise, beaming down at her.

"Ginny! I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?" He asked immediately helping her up. She gave him a quick smile but it disappeared quickly, which he noticed.

"Nowhere, just around. Look I have to go, work to do and such." She said attempting to walk past but he grabbed her arm gently to stop her, but it made her yelp in fear.

"Wo, Ginny. Are you ok? You don't look so good. Has something happened?" Ginny quickly shook her head and pulled her arm free but made no attempt to plaster on a smile.

"I'm fine, nothing has happened. I just have to go." She said and rushed off before he could say another word. He knew something was up but he couldn't think of anything, except perhaps she had a run in with some more angry Gryffindors, maybe her brother.

He shrugged and walked into the hall, taking his place at the Slytherin table next to Draco. He had a dark, sombre look on his face, which Blaise noted with confusion.

"You look happy." He said jokingly, but only received a glare from the blond. "Ok not in a joking mood. What's up?"

"Nothing." Draco said staring straight ahead.

"What is it with my friends today? They're all depressed!" He said stuffing a piece of bread in in his mouth.

"I doubt anyone has the same problems as me."

"Well Ginny looked awfully troubled." Blaise said, which caused Draco's head to shoot up at once.

"Weasley?"

"Yes, do you know any other Ginny's? It was just so weird. She had this vacant look on her face, she looked so sad." He sighed, "I don't know what could have happened to her to make her act like that. She never loses her flare, but it was like she was deflated or something. You know I just touched her arm and she screamed. Something is really wrong." Blaise said tucking into more food.

Draco just sat there in silence listening to his friend describe the girl.

_Guess I affected her more than I thought. Must have said some things she really took to heart. Maybe I should apologise. No, I can't do that. I don't apologise, not to a girl especially one who is a Weasley! But I do need to talk to her, there is no way I can let her spread this around. Maybe just a little more fear won't do any harm. She needs to understand-_

"Oi. Draco! Draco! Anyone in there?" He looked up to see Blaise waving a hand in his face. Draco slapped it away, and got up of the bench. He stalked away to the sounds of Blaise calling his name but then giving up and going back to eating.

Walking down to dungeons he thought about what he was to do, and formulised a plan. Entering his private room he searched in his chest of drawers. Finally finding the object of his pursuit he laid out the map on his bed. Potter isn't the only one who has a map, he thought. He was hoping that Ginny wouldn't be in her room so he could find her and talk to her. But to his dismay she was in the Gryffindor common room, somewhere he definitely couldn't go. Just as he was about to close the map he saw the dot labelled **_Ginny Weasley_** slowly moving. He opened it fully and watched her exit the Gryffindor tower and walked down the hallways. She seemed as if she was heading to the library. He could catch her before she got there though, if he was quick enough.

Whizzing out of the room, Draco ran down the hallways and up several flights of moving staircases until he reached the hallway that Ginny had been walking down. He ran down it, making sure not to be too loud and headed in the direction he would go if he was going to the library, hoping that the Weasley had gone the same way. He heard footsteps near and hoped they were hers. He slowed his pace down and strided round the corner. He saw the redhead ahead and he quietly but quickly went up to her.

Ginny decided to go to the library, feeling she'd rather be alone at that time, escaping out of the common room before the rush of people came back from dinner. She ambled slowly down the corridors, past the chattering paintings and statues. She was almost at the library when she felt a hand cover her mouth and a strong arm guide her backwards. She screamed through the hand but it just made a muffled sound. The person behind her led her to an empty classroom. Tears were forming as she was dragged in by whoever this person was. She continued to struggle and scream but her efforts were in vain. She whimpered against the person's hand and went limp in his arms before fainting.

Draco felt the girl go weak in his arms. He swore as he closed the door to the classroom. He didn't know what to do with the unconscious girl, so he just set her down on the teachers desk. He paced back and forth thinking about what to do.

_Fuck! Why did she have to faint on me? What do I do when she wakes up? Can't be too long until she does, but what do I say? Eugh, this is just my luck! She just looks so weak and feeble. No don't think like that, I have to be unsympathetic and callous. Place fear in her Draco. After all it is what you're best at._

He walked back over to the girl who was lying helplessly on the table. The moonlight from the windows shone through and bounced off her gleaming hair. She looked so peaceful but it was soon going to change. He carried on looking at her intently, taking in every bit of her, trying to analyse her. What was going through her mind? Why was she so troubled? As he thought of this he gently stroked her flushed cheek.

Suddenly she stirred, struggling to open her tired eyes. Blinking several times, Ginny adjusted her vision. As she turned to look around at her surroundings she felt a hand on her cheek. Immediately she stiffened. She was not going to look to see who it was; she couldn't bare seeing him again after all these years. After all the torture he put her through, telling her how much he loved her and was never going to leave her. All bullshit. Ginny's tears came pouring out of her eyes as she shivered at the touch of the hand.

Draco didn't realise she was awake but he soon felt her cheek dampen as the tears flowed. He quickly removed his hand from his cheek, scolding himself for getting caught. He was about to snap at her and start the fear process, until he heard her cries.

"No! Tom, please don't do it again. I've learnt my lesson; please don't take me over again! I don't want to hurt again. Please! Please!" She cried through sobs.

Draco immediately realised what was happening. She thought he was Voldermort. He instantly rushed over and started hushing her trying to get her to calm down as she shouted Tom's name over and over again in fear. Seeing this wasn't working he quickly snatched her hand and yelled her name.

"Ginny! Snap out of it! I'm not bloody Tom, calm down!"

Hearing his voice, she slowed down her sobs. After she had got her breathing under control she slowly opened her eyes. Shock over came her as she gasped. Draco was just staring at her, eyes mixed with surprise, shock and perhaps a little concern.

"M-Malfoy, what's going on? W-What am I doing here?" She said looking around and sitting up. It was then he realised he was still holding her hand; he instantly dropped as if he'd been burned. Ginny didn't notice as she was still confused as to her situation. Draco took a step back and surveyed the girl. It seemed as if she didn't know why she was there or what had previously happened.

"Weasel, you have no idea what just happened do you?" Ginny shook her head. "You had a complete spaz attack. You started screaming "Tom!" and wouldn't shut up." He looked at her as her face clouded over with the same look of panic that was on her face before. "Oh no you don't, I'm not having you break down again." Draco said quickly pacing forwards to her.

She immediately replaced her fear with confusion. "What am I doing in a classroom? Why are you here?" She looked right into his eyes. Draco looked away but looked back as he remembered why he bought her here in the first place.

"You're here because I bought you here. We have something to settle." He pulled a chair out and put it in front of her. He didn't like people being higher than him especially when he was trying to be angry and formidable. "Sit" He said pointing to the chair.

Ginny didn't argue and lifted herself off the desk feeling her limbs were slightly shaky. Draco moved to stand in front of her.

"This morning you saw me in a rare position. I do not go around crying, I am not weak, I have no feelings. What you witnessed was none of your business, you shouldn't have been there and everything I said earlier I stand by. If there is one thing that I don't tolerate the most is gossiping about me. " He was about to carry on when Ginny interrupted him.

"Do you just want me to not tell anyone? I can do that. Just please don't hurt me." She said, keeping a blank face looking right at Draco.

"Hurt you? Why would you think-" He paused. Was that what he put across? He could never hurt a girl; it was never possible for him. It angered him to think that she thought that, but he had to let it slide if he was to keep up the façade. "Look Weasley, all I care about is you not telling a soul of what you saw today. Am I clear?" Ginny nodded, relieved that he wasn't going to do anything more to her.

"Malfoy, you said I-I said some things, in a s-state." Draco nodded impassively. "Why did I start it?" Draco wasn't sure what to say? Should he tell her that he just touched her? That wouldn't go down well.

"How the hell should I know, I just bought you in here and you fainted. The minute you woke up all hell broke loose." He said defensively.

"Oh, ok. It's just-" she thought of whether to tell him, what normally happens. "It's just that in the rare occasions that it's happened something has triggered it." She looked down as she fidgeted with her hands.

Silence overtook them. Both uncomfortable with the situation. Ginny was extremely embarrassed as Draco had seen a very personal thing happen to her and was wondering what could have actually happened to generate her episode.

Draco stared intently at her as she fidgeted. Thinking how badly the intimidation had gone, he hadn't meant for such an incident to occur. They had now both seen each other at their worst. Ginny laughed at the thought but regretted it as she realised she had let the chortle out.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked. "Suddenly saw your reflection?" He said chuckling at his own wit. Ginny somehow forgot her earlier fear as she saw Malfoy was back to his normal self.

"Malfoy, today has been really weird for both of us. I'm not really sure what just happened to me, but you obviously saw something that doesn't happen to a lot of people. The problems that I experience are private, as are the issues you're having…"

"I don't have any issues!" Draco interrupted sternly.

"Look I don't want to get into your business. If I do, who knows what you'll do to me this time." Ginny said looking out the window. Draco snapped his head up at this.

"I didn't do anything to you last time."

"Right. So you didn't hurl abuse at me, make me feel like I shouldn't even be alive or affect me in such a way that I felt like shit the whole day?" Draco just stared at her as she looked at him fixedly.

"You…you have no idea what I'm going through. Stop judging something that you're naïve little mind cannot handle. So I shouted at you, are you that weak to let it affect you in such a manner?" Ginny shook her head.

"You don't know what I've been through either. You think I'm some immature little girl that is so inexperienced in life. Do you remember who I am? I'll tell you, I'm Ginny Weasley, the girl that was possessed by your dark lord, taken over and forced to open the Chamber of Secrets. Remember that? Oh and what about the fact that my eldest brother could turn into a werewolf at any point because he was scratched by another one of your dark allies. Oh yer and the fact that my family are all involved in the war that you're on the opposite side for, the side that likes to kill for fun. That brings me nicely to my next point. Your father's buddies killed my best friend and her family. You won't even know her; dark hair, bright green eyes, named Sarah. We were 5 and I watched as she was tortured. She was 5! Only 5! What kind of bloody problems could you be dealing with, that even compare to the things that I've been through!"

Ginny took a breath and concentrated on Draco's face. He had shock written all over his features, but when he saw her looking at him, he quickly covered them up with his usual mask. But this time, instead of showing no emotions, Ginny could see something. Something different that she could tell he didn't show many people.

"Well Weasley. It seems that I was wrong about you." He said his eyes boring into hers. "I still think you're worthless scum that I could find on the bottom of my shoe. But I can see that you've been through similar things as me."

Ginny didn't know whether to be flattered, or angry. Of course after the comments he made registered into her head, she chose the latter.

"You think you're god's gift don't you. All high and mighty with your oh so expensive robes. Well money doesn't get you anything but material things, jealousy, hatred and snotty social circles." She spat her last words as if they were acid on her tongue. She walked towards him. A new ray of confidence suddenly burst through her, like she'd never felt before. She was now mere centimetres from his pale face. "But you like that don't you. You don't need real friends, proper relationships or even love." Malfoy's face turned into a grimace. "Yes Malfoy I said love. I expect most men to pull that face, but I expect it more from those who don't have a families, like yourself for example."

Draco was surprised as much as she was with this new found attitude. That feeling that he had for her after her previous speech came roaring back. That feeling of respect. However he was not going to tell her this. He was a Malfoy and Malfoy's do not tell people their feelings.

"What the hell are you talking about? I have a ruddy family. Are you that slow Weasley? I thought you'd been moved up a year." He said, smirking.

"You call what you have a family? Families are close, they talk to each other, they like each other. Families have love. Can you honestly tell me that you have those things? I doubt it. You may think that I am some valueless piece of filth, but I mean something to people. I have people that care for me, even if they do annoy me at times. What do you have Malfoy? You have no one that cares for you. You are an heir, a simple heir to a useless throne of detestation."

Draco was dumbfounded for the fourth time that day by the youngest Weasley. How dare she speak to him like that. He was a Malfoy!

_Oh shut up_

What?

_I said shut up. You're always going on about being a Malfoy…blah blah blah_

Who is this?

_I'm you, you dumbass. Now listen to me. You see this girl in front of you. Well she makes complete sense. You cannot call your family a family. In many ways she has more valuable things than you. You could learn a lot from her. Stop letting your bloody pride get in the way._

There is no way that I am going to talk civilly with a Weasley

_Why not? You respect her, she's been through horrible stuff just like you. She could help you get all you frustrations out_

You know you're right. No wait I'm right, oh whatever. Anyway I know the perfect way she can help me get all my frustrations out

Draco saw their close proximity as an advantage to him. Without warning he grabbed her arms and pushed her backwards until her back hit the wall. She let out a gasp but Draco covered her mouth with his hand before she could say anymore.

"Listen here, Weasley, you can't go around insulting me all you like. I have power and you know it." He whispered into her ear. "But I'm not going to hurt you. I like you, you're aggressive and you've been through enough stuff for me to respect you."

Ginny's eyes widened and did the first thing she could think of so he take his hand off her mouth. She licked it. Draco's eyes widened too as he felt her tongue on his palm. But instead of removing his hand he smirked, his signature smirk.

"Oh come on now. You think that would make me let go? Quite the contrary, it's quite sexy." He bent his head and licked her neck in return. But Ginny wasn't so happy by it; she scowled and decided to do the one thing that was sure to let him loosen his grasp. She began to kiss his hand. Sure it sounds like a stupid thing to do, but if she knew guys, then she knew what would happen.

Draco brought his head back up from her neck as he realised what she was doing. He looked into her eyes as they gave him a suggestive look. He couldn't deny that she was really turning him on. The sultry look in her eye and the kisses she planted on his hands made him want to just ravish her right there. He let go of her arms and also took his hand off her mouth.

Ginny smiled in satisfaction that her plan had worked but she was not prepared for what he would do next.

As soon as he had released her he claimed her lips with his own. Ginny was taken aback as she was pushed back against the wall. Draco roughly nibbled her bottom lip and soon his teeth were replaced by his tongue. Running it slowly across her lip, he enticed her. Ginny was supposed to be repulsed by him, she was supposed to be pushing him away and screaming obscenities at him. But none of this happened. It was as if she was absorbed by the kiss and she could not drag herself away from his soft lips. She began to feel herself respond to him and opened her mouth. Once entrance was granted Draco's tongue easily slid in and danced with Ginny's.

He continued to press her against the wall. One hand was on the small of her back while the other was around her face. He broke from her mouth so he could place greedy kisses on her jaw to her neck. Ginny let out breathy moans as she leant her head back. Draco kissed his way back up to her mouth and gave her one more breathtaking kiss (literally) before removing his lips.

It took a while to register that he'd stopped as he was still holding her, but Ginny eventually opened her eyes to stare into those of the boy she had just been making out with feverishly. His eyes were no longer the steal grey they had previously been. They were now a darker grey, a more bluish colour, filled with lust. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Draco managed to pull his arm from her back and stand to his full height which towered over her. Ginny was very confused with what had just happened. She had lost complete control; kisses were normally good but not like that. Never that powerful and soul-taking.

"What just happened?" She said. It sounded idiotic as she obviously knew what they'd just done but she wanted to know why. "Why…why did you kiss me?" She looked up at Draco who had now returned to his normal posture.

"Well now that's an interesting question. Let's just say someone like you should never talk to someone like me in that manner. I had to put you in your position." It sounded more as if he was trying to convince himself than her. He didn't know what had overcome him. Sure he had meant to kiss her, but roughly and bruising, not so passionately like he had just done. He had got sucked into the kiss so badly that he couldn't let go. This was definitely not supposed to happen.

"Oh and my position just happened to be on your lips right? Look I don't know what you were thinking Malfoy but I did not find that amusing let alone nice." Like Draco she sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than him.

"Ha. That's interesting. When I was kissing you, you didn't seem so disgusted. If it wasn't nice why didn't you push me away? Why did you moan when I touched you? Seemed to me, that you thoroughly enjoyed our little session." Ginny blushed inwardly, but Draco saw and smirked. So it had worked out for the best after all. "Got nothing to say now, do you Weasel? Well as much fun as this was, I should be leaving. It is quite late and I have head boy duties. 'Till next time Red." And before she could protest he placed a rough kiss onto her lips and swiftly walked out the door.

Ginny stayed there awestruck. What had just happened? So many things were the answer. She'd managed to faint, then have a weird episode, then suddenly have this blast of confidence where she meticulously told off Draco, who then proceeded to kiss the life out of her, all in the space of 10 minutes. Too much drama. Even though she had just had a peculiar episode, all she could think about was the kissing afterwards. Something had taken over her, and not just in the usual passionate feel that people have when they kiss, but something had literally taken her over. There had been this feeling of fervour that had risen inside of her when Draco's lips touched hers. There was definitely more to it than just lust, she thought. Maybe Draco had done something; cast some sort of a spell to make her feel like that. As she thought it over she realised that would be stupid as he hadn't planned on kissing her when he had brought her into the classroom.

Whatever had just happened, she was going to find it out.

**A/N Well that took a while to put up didn't it? See I had done loads, like ¾ of it straight after I'd posted the last one but then I stopped. And in these last 2 days I've finished it. So sorry it took so long, you know me…useless! Anyway hope you like it, reviews would be greatly appreciated and I will try to update soon - but you know how I am ;).**

**Many thanks for the reviews last time…**

**Writerofdarkness6: Thanks for the help, it's really useful to have tips rather than just a 'it was great keep it up'. Please keep reviewing because I like to learn from other writers. I'm not really sure about this chapter, I feel as if it's all over the place. But as you can see I finally put in some D/G action at last, I felt it was getting a bit boring. Anyway I have taken in your advice from before and I'm thinking before I start writing now lol, so that I know the basic outline of what is going to happen in this story. I'm most likely going to change my mind though, I always do. So thanks for the comment and please review again (I like your honesty).**

**SilverUnicorn66: hey, thanks for the review, well I thought it was a little boring before but hopefully this chapter is more exciting. Please review again**

**PotentialTempest: I know he was a bit evil last time, but Ginny has given him a piece of her mind in this chapter. Thanks for the review and review again**

**sakura-no-hana-hoshi: well as you can see he didn't exactly go and apologise to her lol. But don't worry there will be sweet times ahead. Thanks for the review, do it again**

**frogstopper77: thanks. Sorry I haven't had a chance to rr yours yet, but I will asap. But by now you should know I'm a little crap at doing things like on time or quickly lol. Thanks for the review, r&r again**

**purus.flere: hey thanks, I can't wait to find out what happens with Draco and Ginny either lol. Anyway r&r.**

**KeeperofthePineNeedles: I have the feeling you think it's good lol. Don't worry I won't stop writing yet. r&r again thanks**

**SapphireXSerpent: aaw thanks. Sorry I take so long to update but keep me on that list lol. Thanks and please review again**


End file.
